Twilight
by SailorWinxFanClub
Summary: Alice POV: Alice moves from Arizona to Washington, and meets the Cullens: Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett. PS: Alice is human


I had never given a thought as to how I would die. But, dying in the place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go.

Though, I can't bring myself to regret the decision to leave home. I would miss Phoenix, I'd miss the heat. I would miss my lovign and erratic hair-brained mother, and her new husband. But, they want to go on the road. So I'm going to spend some time with my dad, and this will be a good thing. I think.

In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there is a small town named Forks. Population: 3,120 people.

My father's Charlie. He's the cheif police.

Charlie drove me to his house, for now, my new home. I used to spend two weeks here almost every summer, but that was years ago.

Upstairs, he led my to my bedroom.

" The sales lady picked out the bed stuff. You like purple right?" he asked me.

I looked at my bed. There was a full sized purple comforter. " Purple's cool."

Charlie left.

One of the best thing about Charlie, he doesn't hover.

I sat my pet cactus on my bed side table. Then I made my bed.

After a while, I heard a truck door slam. I went across the hall to see what it was. There was an old Chevy truck in the drive way. I walked outside to see it.

" What do you think?" Charlie asked.

" This?" I asked back. This couldn't be a truck for me.

" Your homecoming present, " Charlie replied, " Just bought it off Billy here. "

" I'm down wit hthe kids. " Billy said.

" Yeah right. " Charlie said.

Billy turned around in his wheel chair. " I will be after I ram your ankles. "

Jacob Black, Billy's son, walked up to me. " Hi, I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies whe nwe were little. "

" Yeah. I remember. "

I woke up that Monday not feeling so happy. It was my first day of school in this town. Forks to me was my Hell on Earth.

Forks High school was nothing but, what looked to be, brick houses all together.

I had to walk to the office to get my schedule, and map of the school.

On my way to my first class, a boy walked up to me.

" You'r Alice, right?" He said.

" Yes. "

"Hi. I'm Eric the eyes and ears of the place. So, do you need a tour guide, lunch date shoulder to cry on?"

" Actually no thank you."

I sat with Eric and his friends at lunch today. His friends names were Angela, Jessica, Mike and Tyler.

Angela was with the school news paper and was very busy tryingto come up with new ideas for the paper.

" I guess we'll have ot stick with teen drinking. " Angela said.

" Or you could try something like eating disorders. " I said, I didn't think anyone could hear me. But, apparently, Angela and Jessica did.

" That's not really a bad idea." Jessica said.

I shot a short glance outside the window. Walking into the cafeteria, were five other students with pale white skin.

" Who are they? " I asked.

Jessica looked behind her to see who I was talking about. " Those are the Cullens. The blonde hair girl, that's Rosalie and the big husky guy's Emmett. They're like a thing, it's way freaky. "

Angela spoke in. " There is nothing really bad about it. "

" Yeah but they liv togehter." Jess said.

Two more students walked by us.

" The brownish red head girl's Bella, and she with Edward the guy who looks like he's in pain. "

That sounded a bit funny to me, but I managed to keep down a laugh. Then walking in, was the fifth, A gorgeous blonde boy.

" Whose he?"

" Oh. That's Jasper. Totally gorgeous, obviously. "

Then, I turned around to see the Cullens sitting at their table. Jasper stared at me, with cold eyes.

My final clas was Biologoy. Thankfully, this teacher, like all the others, did not make me go up and introduce myself to the class. Mike walked me to class from Gym. All the seats in Biology were taken. Except for one. The seat next to.... Jasper.

Sometimes during class, Jasper would look at me with his cold eyes. Other times he wouldn't dare look at me.

When the bell rang, he was out of the clas beofre anyone else was out of their seat.


End file.
